


【all正】風之所向．聖誕番外

by sealfaceAL



Series: 風之所向 [2]
Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 良守被同學邀去參加系上的聖誕晚會。正守推了他一把。
Relationships: all/sumimura masamori
Series: 風之所向 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073558





	【all正】風之所向．聖誕番外

**Author's Note:**

> 在聖誕當天趕出來了！

墨村良守，身為十九歲的大學生，正面臨選擇障礙。

「我說墨村啊，這次系上的聖誕晚會，你會出席吧？」班上少數和他處的不錯的同學兼室友吉村，在聖誕節前幾天這麼問了。  
「欸……一定要出席嗎？」良守困擾的皺起眉，「我想回家過節的說。」  
「是沒有強制規定啦……可是墨村，參與活動對融入團體來說是很重要的喔。」吉村苦口婆心，「你開學時的迎新宿營沒參加吧？系學會也沒參加，連直屬也沒認，導生聚也剛好有事，這次再不參加，真的會變邊緣人的。」

「可是，聖誕這種節日，還是會想跟喜歡的人過吧？」良守說：「吉村的意思我是知道啦，但我不常跟一群人一起過節，不知道要做什麼啊。」  
「也不需要做什麼啊，你又沒有要幫忙場佈。」吉村說，「你就準時出席，把食物吃掉，和大家聊聊天，有遊戲或活動時就一起參與就好啦！」  
話說到這地步，也很難拒絕了。「唔……好吧，我問問看家裡。」良守心不甘情不願的拿出手機撥號：「－－喂，我聖誕節不能回去了。」

電話那頭的正守挑眉，「哦？原本堅持要回來過聖誕的人，這是怎麼啦？」  
「系上有活動啦，之前翹掉太多場了，不好意思不去。」良守嘟嚷著道。  
「原來你之前都翹掉喔……」正守說，「這不是不錯嗎？難得同儕間的活動，你就玩的開心點吧。」  
「……大哥好像很高興？」良守說：「不能和我過聖誕，就這麼無所謂喔？」  
「話不是這麼說啊，難得聽到同學邀你。有人緣是好事嘛，要珍惜朋友啊。」  
「……可是，喜歡的人也要珍惜吧。」良守不服氣的說。  
「我們之前的節日都是一起過的吧？難得學校有活動，融入一下班級嘛。」正守說，「你總不會想大三大四都只能孤單的修課吧？如果有提早結束的話，再過來也可以啊。」  
「……好吧。」良守說。

正守掛掉了電話。  
「看不出來啊，」對面的春日夜未調侃著道，「沒想到你們之中黏人的竟然是良守。」  
「什麼話……難道會是我嗎？」  
「倒也不是，只是，良守還年輕吧？」春日拿起茶杯，抿了一口，「看不出對這段關係那麼執著。」  
「是啊，這麼年輕就吊死在一棵樹上，真是，」正守嘆了口氣，「要不是對象是我，不然真想說不值得啊。」  
「不過，我倒覺得他感覺起來挺落寞的呢？不能一起過節就這麼難過？」  
「別這麼說嘛，」正守說，「他也該有自己的生活圈。」  
「老是跟我黏在一起，也沒什麼好處。」他頓了頓，笑道，「哪天後悔了，至少也有退路啊。」  
「真是，你的問題看起來還比較大。」春日嫌棄著道，「事到如今還在顧慮什麼啊。」

「不然春日小姐想一下，如果扇七郎和春日小姐交往，還意外的黏人，春日小姐不會有所顧慮嗎？」正守問。  
「這個比喻真可怕……不過，說的也是。『更好的對象多的是』－－也不是不會這麼想。」春日嘖舌道，「不過，你啊，這種事情自己想想就好，不要當真啊。久了自己和對方都會不安的，這樣不就真的完了嗎？」  
「這倒也是。」正守挖了口聖代，放進嘴裡，「真沒想到有一天會和春日小姐談戀愛話題啊。」  
「在那之前我更想拜託你，不要穿這樣約人在甜點店裡吃聖代。」春日吐槽道，「難怪大家都嫌你品味。」

兩人專心的吃喝了一會。  
春日打破沉默，「其實你大可以找個女性交往吧，或者請我或刃鳥小姐幫忙演個戲。」她說，「完全可以不用接受這種關係的。」  
完全可以不用這麼煩惱的。

正守笑了笑，「是啊，要做的話是做得到的吧。」他說，「可是春日小姐，做得到和可以做，是兩回事啊。」  
「真那麼做的話，對他們和妳或刃鳥，都太失禮了吧。」

「所以你寧願自己煩惱成這樣？」春日看不過去的皺眉，「沒跟他們商量過？」  
「就像春日小姐說的，講出來的話，他們也會不安吧。」正守把最後一口聖代吃掉，推開杯子站起身，「暫時先這樣就好。」他說。  
春日看著他離去，拿起茶杯，把茶喝光，「真是笨蛋哪。」她嗤道。

即使有了幾個戀人，夜行首領的聖誕，大抵還是與工作為伍。  
「滅！」把最後一隻妖怪收拾掉，節日加班的疲累一擁而上，「哈啊～龍姬小姐也真是會使喚人啊。」正守低聲抱怨道。  
「哎呀，但我也是很體貼的喔？」近年來熟悉許多的女聲在背後響起，龍姬掛著慣常的笑容自空中降下，「我可是特地來祝墨村君聖誕快樂的耶？」  
「比起祝賀，不要讓部下在聖誕節加班比較實用吧？」正守回道。  
「哎呀～工作起來愈辛勞，休息起來愈享受嘛！」龍姬說，「何況就我所知，你今天也沒其他行程囉！那幾位都有事嘛。」  
「即使沒有也不代表想工作啊。」正守幾乎要嘆氣了，「還有請不要八卦部下的感情。」  
「才不是單純的八卦呢，你好歹也是我可愛的部下，有什麼煩惱上司當然要幫忙啊。」龍姬說。  
「完全看不出龍姬小姐有幫忙了……倒不如說，不要插手部下的感情比較好吧。」  
「話是這樣說沒錯，但你交往的對象，以凡人來說可是頗複雜喔？」龍姬不懷好意的湊近，低聲說，「雖然對妖怪來說沒什麼啦－－不過墨村小弟是第一次遇到這種情形吧？」  
「尤其對象還包括了扇本家家主、墨村家正統繼承人喔？當然要輸人不輸陣啦！」  
「不是很懂妳的意思……沒有人在比輸贏吧？」正守無奈地說，「總之我任務完成了，報告之後再給妳，我就先回去了。」  
「等等嘛，我也不是只來給個祝賀而已啊！」龍姬攔住他，「裏會總部今天也有聖誕晚會，我是來接墨村君的啦！」  
「裏會總部？聖誕晚會？」正守緩緩重複，「我怎麼不知道裏會還流行過西方節日？」  
「畢竟托墨村君的福，年輕人增加了很多啊。」龍姬聳聳肩，「年輕人喜歡嘛。墨村君也喜歡吧？」  
「說過了，輸人不輸陣嘛！」龍姬臉上泛起狡黠的笑容，「墨村君也要有點自己的生活圈吧？」

正守看著她，恍然大悟，「春日小姐說的？」  
「她跟奴良稍微提過啦，我偷聽到的。」龍姬邀請似的伸出手，「接下來等晚會過後再說吧？」她笑道。

活了幾百年的大妖怪，主辦的宴會意外的跟得上流行。  
會場周邊的桌子擺放著餐點和飲料，除了一些桌椅以外，多是供人跳舞的空間。  
夜行的大家看來也受到了邀請，各自散開，吃喝聊天。

正守大致掃了幾眼會場，便挑了不起眼的角落走去。  
「欸～不跟你部下打招呼？」跟著進來的龍姬訝異的問道。  
「難得能好好玩，還要跟上司打招呼多掃興啊。」正守拿了個盤子，開始挑揀餐點，「我也想吃個消夜啊。」

「啊、首領！」不遠處的冰浦看到他，端著吃到一半的燉肉就要跑來。  
正守擺擺手，「不用、啊，算了。」轉眼間少年便已到了身邊，正守放棄地說，「不用過來也行的啊。」他說。  
「想和首領說話。」冰浦說，「以前沒參加過這麼大的宴會。」  
「嚴格來說也不算宴會呢，看起來是大家一起吃喝玩樂而已，不用那麼拘謹。」正守說，「有哪些菜比較好吃的嗎？」  
「馬鈴薯燉肉、煎魚排、焗烤馬鈴薯泥……」冰浦努力想著：「還有披薩！」  
「謝啦。」正守依言舀了些馬鈴薯泥和燉肉，就這麼站著邊吃邊聊。  
「啊、首領也來了！」遠處的影宮和秋津眼尖，往這邊跑了過來，「首領－－嗚哇，風塵僕僕欸！」  
「剛加完班嘛。」正守嚼著燉肉，「大家都來了？」  
「對啊！龍姬大人帶大家過來的，沒出任務的都在這了。」  
「看來行正沒口福啊。」想起同樣加班的戰鬥系部下，正守感慨著道。

「你也差點沒口福了。」刃鳥端著盤子走了過來，「幸好龍姬大人去接你了。」  
「任務也是她派的啊。」正守說。  
「別這麼說嘛，」刃鳥轉頭，對少年們說，「我和你們首領聊一下，你們先去玩吧？」

望著離去的少年們，刃鳥開口道，「所以，現在有哪幾人？」  
正守開始認真思考，自己的感情狀況是否已人盡皆知，「你知道的吧？」他幾乎厭世的說。  
「差不多，但總覺得還有增加的趨勢。」想著夜行裡的幾個孩子，刃鳥說。「我是想問，你是怎麼想的？聽說你現在還在煩惱？」

春日夜未到底是跟幾個人說了？

「不用責怪春日小姐，是我問她的。」刃鳥說，「誰叫你最近表現得很奇怪－－一副心事重重的樣子，活像青春期的少年。」她頓了頓，「連問你也不說這點都像。」  
「……我沒有煩惱。」正守嘆了口氣，「也沒有不說。」  
「只是……想留點退路罷了。」  
給他們，也給自己。

「畢竟雞蛋放同一個籃子裏就是比較危險嘛。萬一哪天有人後悔了，這樣也比較好重新出發啊。」他聳聳肩說，「我的能力也有限，不管是誰的後悔，我都擔不起。」  
「所以，就時不時把他們推開？」刃鳥說，「萬一他們其實也在害怕呢？怕你跑掉，怕你後悔？」  
正守停下咀嚼，「我也不知道，刃鳥。」他老實承認，「我沒想過他們拋棄我以外的選項。」  
「我只是，希望他們不要只把心思放在我身上，然後有一天再對我失望。」他低頭看著食物，「我的一生可能就這樣了，再有發展性也不比他們的。現在他們的視野一時被侷限，哪天後悔了，失去的歲月我也沒辦法賠給他們啊。」他說。

「反過來說也是一樣的吧。」刃鳥咀嚼完口中的食物，吞了下去，「從旁人的角度來看，你才是最有可能後悔的那個呢。你對他們的感情甚至都不到戀愛。只是放不下而已。」  
「而且要不是有其他事，不論是良守還是扇七郎，絕對不會放過聖誕這麼好的約會時機的。」刃鳥說，「既然你都接受他們的感情了，對於他們選擇的自己，也該更有自信點吧。」  
「至少夜行的各位，聚集到你身邊的理由，純粹只是因為你而已。」刃鳥笑道，「我們的眼裏可沒有扇七郎啊。」

「哇啊－－不愧是副首領小姐。」經過的龍姬湊上來，「真是不留情面哪。」  
「不過墨村，副首領小姐的話，我也贊成喔。」她說，「這是你的感情啊，更任性點也沒關係的。連自己的感情都要遷就他人，重視你的人也會難過喔。」  
「真要說的話，被夜行和裏會那麼多人選擇的墨村，可是非常優秀的。」她狡黠的眨眨眼，「整個裏會都是你的娘家呢。即使對著七郎也沒什麼好退縮的吧？」  
「什麼娘家啊……」正守笑了，「我可是不嫁的，龍姬小姐。」  
「哎呀，話別說太早。就我所知七郎可是想娶你想得很呢。萬一你嫁了，我可是會要七郎來叫我岳母的。」  
「……你不會就是為了說這個才邀我來晚會吧？」  
「呵呵，誰叫墨村這麼遲鈍呢？身為疼愛部下的上司，實在是放不下心啊。」  
「龍姬小姐真的是、」

遠處的冰浦，望著聊得熱絡的龍姬等人，一臉落寞。  
「怎麼啦？」影宮問，「想和首領聊天啊？」  
「想和首領過聖誕。」冰浦老實說，「首領最近感覺不怎麼開心，想說一起過節會不會開心點。」  
「冰浦真體貼呢，聽起來就是大人會喜歡的孩子。」影宮調侃著說。  
「不過，看起來應該不要緊了吧？」秋津笑道，「首領的表情，輕鬆了很多喔。」  
「對啊，拍下來傳給良守的話，應該會不是滋味吧？『大哥居然在我不在時過這麼開心！』之類的。」影宮壞心眼的說。  
「別鬧啦小閃－－」

影宮最後還是拍了張首領的晚會照傳給良守。  
「如何？你哥很受歡迎吧？」附上了戲謔的文字。  
回復很快就來了。  
沒有鬧彆扭的抱怨，只有簡單的一句話。

「我早就知道了。」

**Author's Note:**

> 我愛大哥。真心愛他。不論是否力量強大的話，劇情裡的大哥也是很有人氣的吧！！


End file.
